Sitting In The Rain
by snwbnny
Summary: [One shot] ‘Here we were, sitting in the rain, beside one another, after a day of what was supposed to be consisting of getting a few automail parts.’ [EdxWin – Told in Ed’s POV]


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist…Too bad.

**Summary: **One shot 'Here we were, sitting in the rain, beside one another, after a day of what was supposed to be consisting of getting a few automail parts.' EdxWin – Told in Ed's POV

**Timeline: **After chapter 48 in the manga. **Major spoilers** if you haven't read that far, or gotten that far in the anime… Ed and Winry are 17. Al is 16. The Elric brothers are still on their quest for the Philosopher's Stone.

**A/N: **In my point of view, I think that there are not many EdxWin fics. So I decided to write one of my own. Now let's see… I wrote this around 12:30 AM. Haha. Well, starting writing it then, at 1:00 I watched FMA on Adult Swim, and then I finished it after that. I seem to get my ideas late at night. Anyway, here you are.

* * *

**Sitting in the Rain**

I smiled slightly as I looked over at my good friend, wait, scratch that, best friend, Winry Rockbell. The pounding of the pouring rain around us was the only sound. Here we were, sitting in the rain, beside one another, after what seemed to be consisting of getting a few automail parts. I tilted my head back and closed my eyes. Ah, yes. I remember how it came to this. It all started when…

"I can't believe you broke your automail that I put my heart and soul into making, again!" Yes, Winry was at it again. Nagging me about how I broke her precious automail. "Give me a break, Ed! And not only did you make me come all the way out here to Central when you could have easily come back home, but since it was so "urgent" I had to use some parts on your arm that I needed to fix a different customers automail with!

"Would you give it a rest already? That's all you ever do is nag and complain! It's always the same thing!" As if that wasn't bad enough, I continued. Not to mention, mimicking Winry's voice in the process. "Oh, Ed… You broke your automail again, blah, blah, bla-"

And before I was able to finish what I was saying, I was lying on the floor, holding my head in complete agony. I can't believe I still haven't learned my lesson. When Winry has her wrench in hand, or close by for that matter, don't piss her off.

"Winry you jackass!" I growled in frustration.

"Now, the least you could do is come along with me to get new parts for my other customer." She smiled as if nothing had happened. Of course, if I did end up going with her, I would probably end up spending my money on what she needs. And on some things she wants for that matter. Well, I guess I could go with her. I mean, it's not like I don't like buying her things and spending time with her.

"Whatever" I mumbled as I looked away from her. "You coming along, Al?" I looked up – I looked at my younger brother and watched him for a little bit, until he answered with a polite "no thank you."

"Well then, let's go." I let out a sigh as I walked towards the door, making sure Winry was right behind me.

* * *

No one seemed to be out and I could see why. Rain clouds were forming and I figured that people wouldn't want to get caught in the rain. Unfortunately for me, I was walking by someone who enjoyed the rain.

After about walking for a good fifteen minutes, looking for an automail shop, the worst thing that could have possible happened, happened. (A/N: Alright! The end! Lol, Naaaah, I wouldn't do that to ya. What kind of horrible person would I be if I did?)

I saw a figure walking towards us. I didn't think much of it at first, that is, until I saw who exactly it was. There, walking towards me was the man that has been hunting me down for quite some time.

"Scar" I half whispered in bewilderment. I halted so abruptly that it seemed to startle Winry. "Hey Win, see that ally right there?" I asked, pointing towards a dark road that didn't seem too inviting, but safe enough. She nodded with a confused look on her face and it seemed as though she hadn't noticed Scar yet, thank God. "I need you to go in there and hide." She seemed to not want to cooperate with me, but after I gave her a demanding glare, she did as she was told and went to hide in the ally.

"So we meet again, Fullmetal." I turned around, only to be met but Scars hand. "May the mercy of God be with you." He said as he tried to grasp m face with his hand. By this point, as if on cue, it started to pour down rain.

Before I knew it, I heard two gun shots fire off, both headed in the direction of Scar. This seemed to have caught him off guard. He withdrew his hand and made a run for it. My guess is that he thought it was the military again and I'm sure he didn't want to put up with them as well as me.

In my opinion, this all happened way too fast. I shook my head and looked for the source which shot off the gun. There, walking out of the shadows was lieutenant Hawkeye.

"You're lucky that I decided to go for a walk, Fullmetal Alchemist." She sighed, turning away and walked back to where we came from not long ago. "Be more careful" She said, disappearing into the fog hat must have appeared when I wasn't paying any attention.

That's when I heard it. A sniffle that came from the ally way. Winry.

Just what I expected. Curled up in a ball, sitting in the ally was a crying Winry. I hate seeing her cry. Every tear she cries is like a knife stabbing me in the heart. "Win, I-" I was cut off by Winry. She choked and sniffled between her words, but I could understand her.

"You were almost killed. If Miss Hawkeye wasn't there you would have been killed." She started to cry harder now and I fell to my knees.

"I can't believe it." My sudden words surprised Winry and she looked at me. Before I continued, I bowed my head and made sure that my bangs covered my eyes so she couldn't see them. "I broke my promise to you. I promised you that the next time I made you cry, your tears would be tears of happiness, joy. But here you are, crying because of me." By now my hands were on the ground beside my head and I was hunched over as if I just got punched in the gut. It felt like it too…

"You're wrong." Now that was the last thing I was expecting to hear from her. I looked up at her and waited for her to continue. She smiled, which surprised me even more, and continued to speak. "You didn't break your promise to me. I am crying tears of happiness. Of course I was scared and worried. But I am crying tears of happiness because you are alive, Edward. I'm very happy and thankful, that you are alive, right now."

It took a few moments for her words to actually sink in. I smiled slightly as I looked over at my good friend, wait, scratch that, best friend, Winry Rockbell. The pounding of the pouring rain around us was the only sound. Here we were, sitting in the rain, beside one another, after what seemed to be consisting of getting a few automail parts.

"Hey Win" I said, not even really knowing what to say to her. She turned to look at me, as if telling me that she was listening. "Thank you, for everything. For believing in me, and being there for me always." Winry smiled (A/N: I was originally going to end it right here, but I decided to add on a bit more for those fluff readers. Anyway…) and before I knew it I was leaning towards her.

And Bam! As if my body was moving on its own, without me telling it to, my lips were pressed up against Winry's lips. I closed my eyes as I felt her return the kiss and wrap her arms around my neck. Suddenly I felt fire running through my veins as I deepened the kiss. I rested my tongue against her lips, asking for permission to come inside her inviting mouth. As soon as she slightly parted her lips, I dove in.

It was great. The feeling, Everything. But it seemed to end as we both parted for air. That was when I finally took notice to how soaking wet we both were, considering the fact that it was still pouring down rain. I stood up and looked down into her beautiful stormy blue eyes. And as I reached my hand down, to help her up, I made yet another promise to her.

"Win, when I get Al's body restored to normal, I will make you the happiest woman there ever was, I promise. But until then, I need you to be strong for me and wait for that day to come." Taking my hand and letting me pull her up, she smiled and whispered a small "okay." Then we walked back, hand in hand.

"Too bad we didn't get the parts you needed for your other customer." I smiled, teasingly at her. I mean, who knew she had her wrench with her? I guess I never will learn my lesson.

And as I lay here, twitching in pain, the woman that drives me crazy in more ways than one, stormed off, mumbling about how this was all my fault in the first place.

**End**

**

* * *

**

**A/N: **Well, there it is. That's what you get from me in the middle of the night.

Snwbnny: Hey, Ed. My sister is taking philosophy in college this semester.

Ed: Eh, so what! I know all about philosophy. I could probably teach her a thing or two about it without her having to take stupid classes at college. Equivalent exchange is in order though, of course.

Snwbnny: I can draw you taaallleeeer.

Ed: Deal!... Wait! Are you saying that I'm short? Who are you calling a midget who is only good for being able to get into small places?

Snwbnny: You! Grrrr….

Ed: Grrrrr….

Winry: Grrrrrr….


End file.
